1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for feeding material sheets to be punched to a press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art, when print parts are punched out from the material sheet 1 by a press, as shown in FIG. 1, the sheet 1 is cut off to several pieces by shears (process I), a guide hole M' is made by a table drill at the point of a mark M on the piece for positioning (process II), a print 1a is positioned by slipping the guide hole M' onto a guide pin 2a of a die 2 of the press (process III), and the print part 1a is punched.
However, such prior art method involves disadvantages such as difficulty to feed the material sheet 1 to the press continuously, and lowering of work efficiency since forming the guide holes requires time and labor.